Millenniummon
* (w/ Machinedramon) , "Xros Revolution!! The Guide to Miracles!!" 10 |to=Moon=MillenniummonDigimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |partner=Ryo Akiyama Midnight |jacards= , , |encards= , }} Millenniummon is a Composition Digimon. It fused the overwhelming power possessed by Machinedramon and the data of various powerful Digimon possessed by Kimeramon. It is said to be impossible to defeat, and at present, the unclear cause of its fusion is being ascertained, but it is unlikely that any clues will be found. Attacks *'Time Unlimited': Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for an eternity. *'Dimension Destroyer': Destroys the pocket dimension it created. *'∞ Cannon': Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from its two cannons. *'Ultimate Fusion' Design Etymologies ;Millenniumon (ミレニアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Millenniummon Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Millenniummon digivolves from a Megadramon in line 33. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers It is possible to obtain a Millenniumon by fusing a Machinedramon and a Kimeramon and obtaining 96 jogress points. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer According to Takato, Millenniummon is a very rare card. Digimon Battle Spirit D-Ark 1.0 Millenniummon is a wild Digimon with 15 HP and 4 AP. It is #49 in the D-Ark Notes, and its codes are -576 and -696. It appears as the boss of Secret S. D-Tector 2.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 2.0, Millenniummon can be obtained by scanning. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Millenniummon is #370, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 316 HP, 346 MP, 175 Attack, 138 Defense, 159 Spirit, 134 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Critical 4, and EX Damage 4 traits. Millenniummon can DNA digivolve from Kimeramon and Machinedramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 55, with 27,000 Dark experience, and 320 attack. Millenniummon can be hatched from the Millennia Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Milleniummon is #253, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, God Eye, and Stun Barrier traits. It dwells in the Risk Factory. Milleniummon digivolves from Kimeramon and can digivolve into Moon=Millenniummon and ZeedMillenniummon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Milleniummon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 180 attack, but only once you have revived Milleniummon and Machinedramon and befriended a Monodramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Millenniummon DigiFuses from Kimeramon and Machinedramon, and can DigiFuse to Moon=Millenniummon with Devitamamon and GranDracmon, and to ZeedMillenniummon with Moon=Milleniumon and Gulfmon. Digimon Masters Millenniumon is a Jogress level Digimon that Jogress' from Machinedramon and Kimeramon. Digimon Heroes! Millenniumon digivolves from Chimairamon, and can also DNA digivolve to ZeedMillenniumon with Mugendramon and Chimairamon. Digimon Links Millenniummon digivolves from Kimeramon and Machinedramon. DigiWindow Millenniummon appears in the sixth Northwest area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Skull" mini-game. Notes and References